EL caballero legendario: Las crónicas de un nuevo mundo
by LordDrenk
Summary: El mundo cursa un rumbo tan frágil que con el mas mínimo cambio puede destrozarse el equilibrio, por aquello surgió una orden que se dedicaría a proteger este mundo pero inesperadamente esta fue siendo olvidad al pasar de los años.


El mundo Legendario, Aegisous.

Era un día común y corriente en el colegio Lordrenk, el colegio Lordrenk era un vasto bosque donde en sus profundidades se ocultaba el castillo del antiguo emperador llamado Lord Francis, que había vivido ahí hace 400 años decían que Lord Francis tenía un guardián de otro mundo llamado Crixus pero esa es otra historia, ahora en el colegio todos los alumnos caminaban despreocupadamente pues se podría decir que toda su vida marchaba a la perfección, León era un chico algo despreocupado, sin miedo y temores o eso era lo que creían todos, su cara siempre mostraba una sonrisa ante toda situación, todos creían que él era muy maduro y confiable.

León siempre estaba rodeado de personas de todo tipo, pero él ya sabía que estaban a su lado por mero interés, él como todos tenía sus sueños e ilusiones, y una de sus más grandes ilusiones era que pudiera tener a su lado a la Idol o señorita popularidad de la escuela, el nombre de la ella era Elizabeth mejor conocida como la princesa del terror, pues se decía que ella odiaba a los hombres de una tal manera que siempre les rompía el corazón a los que se le declaraban.

León no temía al rechazo y estaba decidido decirle lo que sentía a Elizabeth en la excursión que se llevaría acabo ese día en las afueras del colegio Lordrenk cerca de las antiguas ruinas del viejo castillo, él como siempre hizo su grupo con sus mejores amigos que eran, Chris, Devian y Cilia, ellos iban charlando tranquilamente dentro de la carroza, León pensaba en que momento seria justo para poder ir con Elizabeth, él tenía la ilusión de que ella le correspondiera, León tuvo un golpe de suerte, pues el profesor los puso en parejas para adentrarse en la ruinas, a él le toco con Elizabeth en pareja para examinar el castillo, tenían que dar un informe detallado de lo que había visto, al finalizar la excursión, pero tenían prohibido ir a los calabozos que según decía era muy difícil ir hacia allá pues al volver pondría el riesgo la vida de todos, y así se separaron todas las pareja y fueron a ver el castillo en ruinas, León partió al lado de Elizabeth y los amigos de él se fueron con sus respectivas parejas.

Elizabeth estaba inquieta pues nunca había estado a solas con un hombre y tenía miedo que fuese a pasar algo malo, ella iba tan despistada y León iba igual de despistado que terminaron justo en la entrada al calabozo ellos, no habían visto ni leído el letrero de prohibido el paso, y entraron ahí, ellos un poco después dejaron su miedo atrás y comenzaron a charlar mientras caminaban por el estrecho pasillo que daba paso al calabozo, justo en ese momento en el colegio Lordrenk sucedía un acontecimiento tan grande que era algo complicado de explicar, pues se habría abierto un portal en la entrada del colegio, era el portal que dirigía a Argisu el mundo legendario, del portal salieron un grupo de 3 personas las cuales portaban una extraña armadura, ellos en su mundo eran conocidos como los caballeros de la oscuridad y su misión era recuperar el viejo tesoro del castillo en ruinas, mientras tanto León y Elizabeth habian llegado a un trecho donde ya era imposible pasar por lo que acordaron regresar pero justo en ese momento un temblor apareció de la nada y Elizabeth que estaba a punto de caer por el agujero que se abrió en el piso, fue salvada por León dio un salta con todas sus fuerzas la empujo y el cayo por el agujero, mientras tanto en el colegio los caballeros de la oscuridad ya habían tomado posesión de toda la escuela, habían tenido que asesinar a todos los guardias para hacer presencia y ahora estaban convocando un conjuro para que el tesoro del castillo se revelara.

León despertó en el fondo de ahí, tenía una pierna lastimada, por suerte la lámpara que llevaba con el aun servía, él tomo la lámpara y comenzó a observar a su lado había una espera y el dio gracias al cielo por no haber sido perforado por ella, la tomo y la utilizo como un bastón, el llego hasta una extraña cámara donde habían un cofre, el cofre tenía una extraña escritura en él, León lleno de curiosidad toco la tapa y justo en ese momento se abrió el cofre, dentro del cofre había una vasija con unos extraños sellos, él no sabía lo que decían y llevado más por la curiosidad decidió abrirla, para su mala suerte ahí estaba el espíritu del guardian Crixus, el espíritu tomo control del cuerpo de León y dijo:

-Tanto tiempo estar dormido para despertar y observar que están en medio de un catástrofe, ¿cómo es posible que ellos se dieran cuenta de que yo habito en el mundo humano?

Termino de decir y salió de ahí como si el cuerpo de León no hubiese recibido daños por la caída, y era cierto pues cuando entro el espíritu de crixus, León había adquirido todas sus habilidades, una de ellas era la regeneración acelerada 1000 veces mayor a la de un humano común.

Todo comenzó a ponerse muy peligroso pues los caballeros de la oscuridad habían llegado a las ruinas y estaban aguardando por el guardián Crixus pues al asesinarlo ellos obtendrían la llave del tesoro, Elizabeth había conseguido salir de ahí y estaba muy asustada, busco rápidamente ayuda para que fueran por León, pues había caído en el fondo de aquella gran fisura, todos los maestros a escuchar eso pidieron ayuda al colegio, pero no recibieron respuesta alguna, cuando volvieron a llamar ya era tarde, los caballeros de la oscuridad ya estaban frente a ellos.

Los caballeros con voz firme dijeron, arrodíllense si quieren vivir y todos obedecieron por miedo a ellos, excepto el profesor Leonard que fue asesinado al instante de oponerse, el Guardián Crixus lo había observado todo, él no podía hacer nada pues aun el cuerpo de León aun no terminaba de canalizar su poder, él se sentía impotente pues tenía que esperar 5 minutos más para que el poder se adaptara a su nuevo cuerpo sin causarle daño a León, esos 5 minutos al Guardián Crixus se le hacían una eternidad pues aquellos caballeros eran 3 de los antiguos enemigos del guardián.

El odio que le tenían a Crixus era inimaginable, pues en el pasado él los había derrotado y casi asesinada, como Crixus era de buen corazón siempre les perdonaba la vida, pero el sentía la furia de León corriendo por sus venas lo que le hacía perder la calma ante esta situación, pues León tendía a ser un idiota que arriesgaba su vida para salvar a los demás, Crixus seguía esperando, aunque solo faltaba un minuto la sangre hirviente de León lo hizo salir y decir:

-Es hora de que comiencen a pagar su osadía de querer conquistar el mundo que yo protejo.

Ellos: Oh Crixus no te reconocíamos te has vuelto más pequeño, nosotros no venimos a conquistar tu mundo venimos a asesinarte para poder obtener la llave del tesoro, ahi se guarda el antiguo eclipse.

-¿Eclipse?

-Es algo que tú jamás sabrás porque Hoy vas a morir.

Dijeron mientras se lanzaban a atacar al Guardián Crixus, él esquivo rápidamente el primer ataque pues la energía ya estaba adaptada a su nuevo cuerpo, Crixus ya se podía mover libremente sin restricciones en el cuerpo de León, él estaba peleando solo con sus puños desnudos pues no tenía su armadura legendaria, ni su gloriosa espada white storm y tampoco contaba con su escudo justicia, él estaba en una gran desventaja contra sus tres enemigos en eso unos de sus enemigos lo golpeo con un extraño conjuro, él no se esperaba de la habilidad especial ese caballero era regresarle e l control de su cuerpo a León para evitar que Crixus peleara contra ellos, en ese momento Crixus fue sellado en el interior de León.

León abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba peleando contra los tres caballeros de la oscuridad, él tenía un cuerpo duro pues lo habían golpeado y él no había recibido un daño critico, y así León comenzó a pelear contra los caballeros aun sabiendo que perdería, Crixus desesperadamente intentaba controlar el cuerpo de León, pero no podía por que la voluntad de León era gigantesca.


End file.
